


Gold and Emeralds

by OasisLake76



Series: Gold, Emeralds, Crown, and Masks [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is related to herobrine, Herobrine!Dream, Herobrine!Sky, Most of the gore and the more detailed violence will be in the later chapters, Multi, Originally a tumblr Drabble but brain said take it further, Possessed! Dream, Prisoner!Dream, Puffy and Sky had a one night stand and Puffy gave Dream up to him when he was born, but still very very mortal, no beta; y’all die like canon in my hands, so now we’re here, their father and son your honor, you can not take dad!sky away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: No one know’s Dreams dad. They have bits and pieced but they don’t actually ever meet the man. Tall, funny, and smart from what Dream gushed to his old friends when war and manipulation wasn’t on the table. Before three lives became a thing and possession wasn’t written in the codes.That is until Dream is thrown into Prison and his communicator was taken away. Unable for him to keep in contact with his dad for their daily calls and ultimately miss their seven PM call.Sky’s call gets answered by someone who is not his son, someone named Sam, who informs him that the Tyrant is behind bars for the rest of his life. At the same moment he gets multiple messages from Aaron, Ty, and Mitch that somethings wrong with his boy’s server. Something imbedded deep into the codes that slipped by the initial searched before the server jumped to life and Dream left the Admin castle to truly start his life.
Relationships: A lot more to come - Relationship, Adam | SkyDoesMinecraft & Clay | Dream, Adam | SkyDoesMinecraft & Jerome | JeromeASF, Aphmau & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Harvey | SetoSorcerer
Series: Gold, Emeralds, Crown, and Masks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212299
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

Sapnap knows that Dream has a dad. He talks about the man constantly while also never really telling anyone defining details about the man. All he personally knows is that his dad is tall, kind, well loved, and somewhere in the top of the food chain in the Admin/God community that runs Minecraft under Notch’s rule. 

The Arsonist heard the man's voice once before. It was during a manhunt between him, Dream, and Bad years ago. Dream had gotten himself spectacularly tangled in vines to the point that he actually gave up the moment he realized the situation he’d gotten himself into. Dream’s phone had fallen out of his secure pant pocket and an hour later it started to buzz violently. 

The contact name of  _ ‘Papa<3’ _ followed by the song Crabe Rave startled all three boys. 

Dream’s face turned extremely bright red, easily shown by his neck and ears because they could be hidden by his porcelain mask, when he realized who was calling and Bad teased him mercilessly while Sapnap had to answer the phone in Dreams stead.

Sapnap can't really describe Dreams Dad’s voice. All he could remember was steely fear leaking into his spine and it being somewhat deep. Other than that he nearly forgot the memory entirely. 

That is until the same voice came thundering over the SMP along with thunder, lightning, and very distinct golden magic. Creating chains to hold any person to the ground on their knees.

No one was ready. They all felt their communicator buzz before everything went to shit. A warm sunny cloudless day turned to black sky with bright white flashes and lightning striking the ground. Creating fires all over the SMP and destroying building with such force. 

Sapnap had no clue who was creating this destruction until dark red combat boots stomped into his eyesight. A large calloused hand gripped his hair, tugging Sapnap’s head back as the person sunk to one of their knees to look directly into his eyes. 

He came face to face with the SkyDoesMinecraft. Though he looked nothing like the tall friendly Admin God that ran Notch’s army and played Spleef with people like him. 

Gold consuming his eyes and spilling out like flicking fire at the edge. Sharp whites teeth framed by lips pulled back. 

He was looking for murder. 

“Where’s my son!?” 

And Sapnap happened to be the appetizer. 

He was too shocked to answer the God right away. Making the older man yank his hair back and snarl loudly. 

“Where is my son? The one you threw your friendship away, every memory and happy feeling because you couldn’t realize that he was possessed.” 

“P-Possessed?” Sapnap choked out. Tears starting to stream down his eyes from the smoke coming from the fire that was licking around the edge of the clearing sky found him in. In the background he could hear Bad and Ant wheezing. Closer to the fire then Sapnap was yanking against the golden chains. It echoed over the crackle and crashes of branches and wood burning to ashes.

He was suddenly pushed to the floor. A boot landing on top of his head. thankfully not crushing it though Sapnap fully believed that if he weren’t Dream’s ex-best friend he would be dead before the Admin could reach him. 

“You’re  _ useless.”  _

The wind picked up the moment Sky left. Leaving the three to die a fiery death and have Ash thrown against their skin by the roaring wind. 

“Sap!” Bad immediately called out. Voice choking from the lack of air, even for a literal daemon this wasn’t a normal fire. “Sap answer me!”

Before he could respond a large branch broke off of a tree above them and fell into the clearing. Separating the arsonist from the other two. 

Scream echoed from their spot. Unknowingly to them as the rest of the SMP droid the same as fire spread across the world from one single father on a mission. 

———

Dream wasn’t even in prison for a full two days before he felt that  _ oh so _ familiar liquid fire race through his veins. Making his body shake and Nightmare recede into the back of his mind for once. Scared of the power that suddenly surged through the server.

He sobbed. Smiling so weakly as he actually heard the thunder echoing above. Crashing against the obsidian and the rest of his world. There’s no doubt that the SMP would be completely ruined by lightning and fire. Not that Dream would care anymore, He’s too tired to put effort into trying to care.

Tired from watching this stupid Dreamon possessing him turn his once friends and family members. To watch wars rage on his server with deceit spilling from lips and manipulations tracked with eyes and led with silver tongues. He wondered, in the back of his mind where he was shoved by the piece if shit Dreamon, if the meetings his dad told him he was too young for were like this.

Probably not. The meetings were definitely political. Making sure one giant server doesn’t step on other server toes. Keeping track and rechecking codes. All the boring stuff that his dad kept him away from. Promises with sparring or games afterwards once he was done with his responsibilities for the day.

The ground shook. Making the prison sway from the landing and the ferocious wind howling outside. The rest of the SMP are probably dead by now. Caught in their fiery houses or cuffed by golden chains that lick with burning magic against their skin. 

He faintly wonders if dad spared Puffy. Seeing that she is his mom and he still loves her. Even though Dream had cried and begged the hybrid to believe him that he was being possessed and all this wasn’t his fault. He hates her yet loves her and Dream can’t really choose what’s worse. He probably didn’t though. Dad wasn’t one to leave any stone unturned when he’s angry or on the hunt for something. With Dream out of touch, and isn’t that a broken law right there since all Admins must keep their communicators on hand, and possibly hurt that ticks off all boxes. 

Dream tried to warn Sam when he took the device before shoving him of the moving platform and sprawling onto the obsidian flooring of the cell. Beaten, bruised, and bones almost visible with the ways they were broken after Sam viciously beat him almost to the end of his third life.

Something in the world shifted, stirring up and raising its hackles as the strong magic raced through the ground with every lightning strike or branching from the chains, and Dream  _ cackled. _ Wheezing like a hot kettle as his face was mushed to the floor. His broken ribs that Sam smashed in with his boots protested but Dream ignored the searing pain as much as he could. Body unmoving because he’s so weak. Wear and tear from Nightmare feeding on his strength and weak from the abuse Sam had given him throughout the two days. Something landed on top of the prison, making the almost unbreakable bend once more. Like long weeds in a windy storm.

That’s where his dad found him after clawing his way. Making his own entrance then using the one covered in lava. Planting into the middle of the little cell and looking towards the back.

Glowing gold eyes meet wet emeralds.

“Oh my  _ Dove.”  _ Sky greeted him with a whisper. It echoed even though the winds howled outside and lightning flashed across the inky black sky.

Dream couldn’t make out the difference between that and the obsidian and if it weren’t for his dad’s glowing gold eyes he would have believed himself that he went blind. 

_ “Dad.”  _ Dream sobbed.

Sunglasses yanked off and discarded on the chest as Sky leaned over his only child. A large callused hand came up and cupped Dream's cheek. The scent of warm maple and ozone made the young man sob louder. Leaning into his fathers chest and crying words that the old God couldn’t hear. Hiccuping crying even more from his wounds.

“Let’s get you home.” The God whispered. Hands sank into his son's hair, grimacing when he felt caked blood and dried scabs in the tainted the matted golden locks.

The chains were easy to break. Eyes flaring when he had to snap the one the warden put around his son’s neck. Sky rubbed a finger on the rub rawd mark near the jawline. Feeling Dream wince away from his hand while still sobbing. 

His poor mortal son.

His little  _ Icarius.  _

_ Sky’s baby dove. _

Without a word he scooped his son up. Cringing when he leaped up back out of the entrance he made with his own fists and onto the top. Holding his baby boy so tight when the wind came in contact and Dream screamed from the sudden aching cold pain.

Though it didn’t last long. Appearing onto the steps of the Admin council through the golden portal his magic made. Dream’s heart still beating alive with the cost of his son’s yelps and sobs.

Aphmau and Seto were on the bottom of the steps waiting for them. Swarmed by the finest doctors of the land of Minecraft. Along with guards forming a line to keep interested civilians and journalists at bay.

The goddess gasped as the sorcerer snarled. Sky was hesitant to let his son go but was soothed with the fact that Aphmau wouldn’t let her Godson die on her hands. She didn’t make that promise lightly, being a stickler with who she brought back to life after they passed. Setting Dream down on the gurney and nearly starting to cry himself when the teen cried clung tighter to his dad’s hand. 

Once Sky pulled his hand back Aphmau quickly filled Dream’s hand with her own. Both her and Seto bending over and jogging next to the gurney. Both healing and protective magic began to swirl around the three of them and some of the closest doctors. 

Dream’s lime green hoodie stood out like a thorn thumb against the red and purple magic. So much so it almost made the God puke.

As for the broken code inhabiting Dreams server and the corrupted his son’s body and mind, something called Nightmare from what he and a few other Admins looked at before Sky realized his son was hurting, Seto stopped. Magic still swirling around the teen along with Aphmau and he turned to look at him. Eyes bloody red as something dark crossed his feature. Both nodded after milliseconds and the shorter man swirled back and ran after the sea of white coats. Cape flapping majestically behind him along with Aphmau kept up with the gurney.

He didn’t know he was shaking, with rage or fear Sky couldn’t guess, until Jerome settled a clawed hand on his shoulder. Netherite Armor strapped to him and a double bladed axe over his shoulder. He was dressed for war, for conquer, victory, and bloodshed. Brown eyes narrowed and pupils slit much like cats. Sky would have laughed at the thought but this was not the time to be laughing. 

“I want every single one of them on their knees in front of the council.” Sky grabbed the silent request for orders in seconds. Seeing Mitch and Quinton bracket Jerome with their own weapons. Whirling around to see his friends, his family, battle ready for revenge for his son. For his Doveling. “I don’t care if their half dead or on the brink. They will pay.”

Usually they would roar in cheers before charging off to whatever server is the pain of their existence. Doing their job to keep their universe safe and happy. But instead they turned around silently and marched through several portals. Too angry for what has happened. 

Turning back after the last set of warriors slipped through the golden gates Sky turned around. Noticing that the line of castle guards had pushed the civilians away. Dispersing them and the journalists somehow. Which left both Notch and his own Father standing on top of the massive staircase that led to the museum of their world. 

Both brothers looked grim and as Sky reached the top of the stairs his father unsuspectedly reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. His dark blue cape cupping his back and flowing between his sides. Mingling with his golden cape. Notch placed a hand on Sky’s shoulder briefly before nodding to his younger brother and turning on his heels. Stalking back into the museum entrance with the doors shutting loudly behind him. 

“He will be okay, my Hawk.” Herobrine whispered. “He brought our family back together when he was just a child, he can face off something trying to possess him.”

The Admin didn’t say anything. Too afraid he’ll break down sobbing in the open. A selfish part of him wanted to. Itty bitty and placed in the back of his brain but Sky had to be strong. For his son, for his entire family. 

———

Puffy  _ knew _ this magic that chained her to the docks. Head dangling over the water as the edge of the wood pushed into her chin. Memories pushed to the front of her brain as hot tears slid down her cheeks.

She met him on a coastal town port. A golden crown glinting in the bright sun and even a brighter smile. She was just a crewmate at the time, working under a Captain long forgotten. A newly found Prince but he never told her of what. The Captain knew him. Both smiled and greeted each other with hugs and kind words. The older crew ignored the two but Puffy couldn’t shake the thought that even though he was a Prince there was something  _ special _ about him.

Her instincts turned out to be  _ right.  _

Golden magic just like this tightening around her hands and throat used to dance around her in joy. Creating the mostly lovely golden marigold crown that glittered and shined when she looked down in port water. Loud boastful laughter followed her as she was chased by a prince with golden eyes and an equally golden sword. She never  _ quite _ figured out what enchantments he used to make his sword better then netherite could ever be. 

They were fast friends, the fastest she made in a very long time. He didn’t care that she was a goat hybrid. Telling her how cool her horns were and how pretty her hair and ears were. He saw nothing bad in Puffy. Looking at her with something in his golden apple eyes as she twirled and spun stories and respunned old myths into something new. 

She  _ hates him _ sometimes for sitting there with those wide eyes and soft smiles as she spoke hours on end when she wasn’t busy with the ship or helpin’ another crewmate. He’s the sole reason why she even started writing stories when she could get the spare time. 

It all went to hell when they got too drunk too fast, both twenty and maybe there was a  _ hint _ of love between the friendly pushes and shoulder hits, and she was gone for a full year instead of the normal four months along with the Captain now dead and leaving the hat to her. Falling into bed and having a one night stand in desperation to be close once again. Puffy left before dawn that morning. Once she was able to  _ see _ somewhat straight and just place one foot in the other. She was back at her ship. Her crew were all wide awake and already prepping the ship for take off like they all collectively  _ knew _ what Puffy had done that night and what she just did.

He woke up to an empty bed with a crown of golden marigolds on the pillow next to him.  _ It hurt, _ hurt like losing a limb because he understood her choice with just the simple pile of flowers, but he never heated her.

It started when Sky was met with a baby in a barrel in a thunderstorm. Crying while wrapped up in a familiar captains coat, worn through time with holes all through it, and a marigold tucked next to the baby. It wasn’t the same one he could conjure and something withered and died in his soul. 

He had gotten note of the ship,  _ Ram Horns and isn’t that fitting,  _ coming into docks after a year out at sea yet again. Racing and teleporting all over the place just to get there in time only to see the ship leaving, the barrel near the end of the doc, and Puffy looking at him at the back of the ship. Multi colored hair snapping back and forth in the wind with an unreadable look on her face. 

Sky only started to hate her then.  _ Knowing _ without an ounce of doubt what she had just done. 

He started  _ hating _ pirates from then on. Moving more inland with his son and never coming to that port ever again. Never visiting his ailing mother nor visiting his own brother's grave. Focusing on his son, his budding Admin duties, and as the Nether Prince.  _ And it’s all Puffy’s fault.  _

She should have stayed. Giving up her hat in that moment to her right hand man. Standing on the dock in the storm with their son in her arms. Not give him up with a fifty to fifty percent chance of survival. Puffy didn’t even fully know that Sky would even come. Not with everything that happened that night. It was only luck and prayer on her end. 

Now she kneels here. Hat gone in the wind, teetering dangerously over the edge of the dock, with a fire lap against the boards and slowly crawling its way to her. 

It’s kind of poetic. Everything in her life has accrued on a dock. It’s justice that she dies at the end of one too with her own mistakes wound around her limbs and throat.

Her musing was cut short when the fire parted from where she could turn her head. Watching as a tall curvy woman in far too revealing clothes walked onto the dock like it was one of those fancy runways for high end clothing. Flicking curled fiery locks just like the fire behind her over her shoulder. 

She sniffed in disdain. Glaring down at the goat hybrid before drawing it out in a board tone; “oh, so  _ you’re _ the one who abandoned Dream.”

Something dark blue and pink danced over her fingers before it sank to the ground. Racing towards the ex-Captain and knocking the sheep right out. 

———

Tommy wasn’t grabbed by the golden chains like everyone else, though he doesn’t know it, but he was grabbed out of the air by something large and purple. 

He landed in the snow hard. Whoever crashed into him was heavy and he wouldn’t be surprised if he already broke a rib from falling down a short ravine before it broke again. The distant thought of an angry Phil flew through his mind before he was faced with his attacker. 

Large similar black and gray wings spread over a very similar and popular face. 

The one and only Deadlox kneeled over him. Tommy would absolutely be freaking out in glee and joy if it weren’t for the fact that the hybrid Admin snarled at him. Spitting something purple near his head somewhere close to his ear. The snow sizzled and popped loudly with whatever came out of the God’s mouth. 

“You’re lucky Sky didn’t get to you.” He hissed before winding back his fist and hitting the teen with it. 

It hurt. It hurt like hell. Especially with the scales covering the man’s hand. He could hear something in the distance and suddenly the weight was off of him. Distantly, again, past the pain he remembers he was floating towards Technoblade and Phil who were standing on another lowered platform in the snow. Panic seethed him before the pain and freezing cold took him out before Tommy could even try and react against the surprise attacker from coming at his family. 

Unbeknownst to Tommy both his brother and father put up a good fight. 

Deadlox was quick. Even with heavy large wings and tail he used them to his advantage. Swinging them like a blunt sodden axe but with more force. Scales slicing into both the piglin hybrid and the old man's skin. Poisoning them and slowing them down with the added effect of the winter cold of the tundra. It took minutes before both had fallen, face first, into the snow. 

Mitch slid down the hill near the dragon hybrid and, without a hitch in his step, tugged Phil up over his shoulders. Other warriors sunk down and followed the man. Technoblade had to be picked up and dragged by two of them. Ty brings up the rear with the piglins sword and axe. Trudging to a stop at the top of the hill. 

He could feel the others magic. Dancing in anger and disbelief. Ty still cursed at himself for the fact that they didn’t catch Nightmare’s code or whatever this Dreamon and Egg thing were. Leaving Dream vulnerable along with no one to catch that he’s been possessed. 

“Come on!” Mitch yelled from the front. Tugging Phil up more on his shoulder as the others walked on back to where they spawned, not being lucky like Cadenza and Sky who could open portals by will alone where ever they were, “he spiked enough as it is, the longer he waits in the hospital halls the more likely Sky’ll chew our heads first.”

Chuffing, Ty gave him that. Turning around with his tail dragging in the snow as he made his way over to Mitch. Both walking now behind the group of soldiers in silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky usually - sweet, bubbly, big brother that likes to tease 
> 
> Sky the moment his son is in danger - you can pray to your God but I’m not listening

“You didn’t tell me Captain  _ ‘secret mother of my child’  _ Puffy was in the fucking server!” Lucinda barged into the throne room. Followed closely by Mitch and Ty. Huffing and stomping her heel kind of like a toddler as she made her way over to her seat between Kiawaii-Chan and Cadenza.

The Hybrid dragon pointed a middle finger at his childhood best friend before going to slump into his large comfy chair at the end of the raised table on the other side of Aphmau’s group. Wings fitting into the slots made for resting and his tail curling over his lap. “I’m just pissed that I got stuck in the snow tundra.” 

“He slipped down a hill and fell into a freezing lake!” Mitch added. Dancing away from Ty who reached out a clawed hand weakly while sticking his tongue out. Taking Jerome's hand and settling down into his chair. “But seriously you could have gone after the warden with Tyler and Taylor.” 

“Taylor, Tyler, and Ty?” The hybrid chuffed, “no thanks. I would rather eat one of Laurance’s dirty socks then have that name team up.”

Multiple  _ ‘hey!’  _ Were shouted around the long table. But were ultimately ignored. 

“how is he?” Tiffy jumped in. Looking nervous just like her husband. 

It was rare for her and Red to be called to an Admin meeting, being on the lower ranking and all. Very content with her forty something servers and the people that come in and out all the time. The last time she was up at the Capital it was for Dream’s eighteenth birthday. Even then she didn’t stay around for long. Wishing the boy a happy birthday, giving her present, mingle, and then leaving just as quickly. She’s not one for war and conflict such as this but as a whole she and Red had to be here. 

“Pa and Ba are with him right now.” Sky sighed. Sinking into his throne at the end of the table with the two proper ones raised a few feet behind him. 

“I healed him as best as I could.” Aphmau piped up and the cousins shared a knowing look. “His soul is… fickle to say the least.”

“How so?” Jerome muttered. “A soul is a soul. We all have one.”

The people with magic sent an annoyed look at the Bacca. And he raised his hands immediately in surrender. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just a fighter over here. Not a healer.”

_ “That’s evident.” _

“Mitch,  _ honey, _ i swear to Notch-“

“Please don’t swear on my uncle-“

“Anyways!” Lucinda slammed her hands on the table. Getting the cabinets eyes on her. “All living beings have souls but their all different. The reason why Dream's soul is so fickle is because it's mashed up with different powers.”

Tyler made a face. Luckily not voicing his question but instead whispering it to Ssundee who leaned down to the shorter.

“Yeah, no, I would rather live in a sewer then say that.”

“You whore-“ 

“Dream’s is made up of a hybrid, human, and the power of a Brine.” Aphmau interjected while Lucinda glared daggers at the two who wisely and wordlessly backed down. “Add on the fact with the added power of a fresh Admin, it's a cocktail of some pretty powerful stuff.”

“Humans are naturally easy to possess.” Sky groaned. Sliding his glasses off and setting them on the table rubbing his hands on his face. “Brine’s are subconsciously chaotic. Making decisions the body and mind can't gather until it's too late.”

“Blessing and a curse.” Ty muttered tiredly. Smirking slightly when Sky waved a hand at him, while looking towards his cousin. 

“So it's all a mix of bullshit is what I’m hearing.”Jason muttered. Thinking his blue space helmet down and leaning his forehead against it. “There’s no clear line of who did what and who was where. Everyone had a hand in Dreams current condition.”

That settled heavy amongst the table. Everyone looked at Sky guiltily because Jason was right. 

If the coders looked deeper or some of them at least escorted Dream there or hung around for a few days. Their own powers would trip by the unknown hostile magic embedded into the world and they would either shut it down quickly or get it figured out. This wouldn’t have gone as long as it has if they were just more attentive. 

It isn’t also all their fault. Those were Dream's friends. Sapnap and George were his best friends! Along with Punz! A good majority were even in the same elementary school for a little bit when they were all smaller. They should know Dream to some extent. Not just go along with whatever he was possessed with.

There’s also… the Egg.

“Please tell me there’s a group with an Egg theme.” Tyler begged. Leaning into the table so he can see farther up. “I don’t care if it was a good group or bad, i just really need to hear that there was one made.”

Silence reigned the room until Sky leaned his elbows onto the table and let out a tired chuckle.

“Oh my Notch there is one. Tell me. Tell me right fuckinhg now-“

“Puffy made one called-“

“Fuck that wall climbing bitch-“

“Lucinda!” Tyler yelled. “If you don’t let me have this I’ll set your entire cove on fire!”

Silence rang out again as every took in the alcoholic words. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

“Try me you-“

“It’s called Pro-Omelet.”

“-Notch dammit Sky!”

Ssundee immediately reached out to tug Tyler down from where he was halfway up on the table. The man crumbling under the Enderman hybrids' strength. With him out of the way it gave Sky the view of a nervous maid. 

“Miss Maddison?” Sky perked, “you have any news?” 

“Y-yes, your majesty.” She quickly bowed after her nervous greetings. “Half of the… prisoners are awake.” Her lips pursed and Sky nodded in understanding.

“So loopy as fuck or probably hanging off the bars screaming for someone to get the out of there?”

“More of the later, less of the first.” Maddison answered.

“Thank you, Miss Madison. You’re dismissed.” Sky waved her away. “Please put Katelyn on guard.” 

Before anyone else could pipe up the doors burst open. Showing of a disgruntled Seto dragging his feet.

Garroth and Dale surged to catch the Sorcerer before he fell down the stairs. Multiple Admins rose, in case Seto needed more help, but he thankfully Stumbled down the steps and into Jason’s arms. The space explorer had moved quickly over and back to where his seat sat to the left of Sky’s. Opposite of Aphmau’s.

“How’s Dream, Doc?” The old Prince asked. Etching out to settle a hand on the shorter s shoulder. 

“Stable.” Seto grumbled. Eyes shut tight as a migraine from that much usage of his magic drained him. It still was draining as it was still in use. Red magic circling above a comatose Dream in a sterile hospital bed made his eyes snap open and take a shaky breath. “He’s stable.”

The air felt much lighter as everyone took a collective breath. Dream isn’t in immediate danger of permanent death so they could finally relax.

“But I don't know what my magic will do in the morning.”

The air settled heavy again quicker. 

“Execution of Health?” Aphmau asked sadly. A secret spell only the two and Notch knows. 

_ “Priory of Judgment.” _ Seto whispered.

Both siblings stared at each other with sad eyes. Their Cousin looking back and forth between the two.

“Mind sharing what you casted on my son?” Sky asked heavily. So tired of being tense for the past day. 

“Priory of Judgment is well… a judgment. It searches the right spell and executes it to where Dream can heal the most. We won’t know until the morning when it makes it’s choice since it needs at least six hours.” Seto placed a hand over his Cousin’s callused one. Aphmau doing the exact same. 

“There’s more too.” Seto grip tightened. “Some of them were effected by the Egg as well.” Pulling out a round slick silver plate he placed it on the table and tapped it twice with a finger. A large screen showing multiple faces. 

“Bad and Ant appear to be heavily effected by it. Others like Tommy and Punz aren’t.” Multiple pictures moved around the screens. Displaying their whole names and relation to the thing. 

“What is Philza Minecraft and Sam Nook?”

Seto looked at his cousin with a tired look. “Are you going to murder them?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Both of them have no lasting residue from the egg. Leaving all their actions one hundred percent their own.” 

Sky flipped his so palms met palms and pulled them closer to his face. Kisses the back of each hand before letting them go. Standing up and moving his throne back. “I’m going down to interrogate them.

“Is that wise?” Kawaii-Chan spoke up. Looking from her book and quill over to the Prince. 

“I don’t care,” he snarled, “Katelyn and Dante can stop me from mutilating them.” With that Sky grabbed his cape and did his usual dramatic departure when he’s pissed. It elected the response from the other Gods as they snarked and cackled as he strutted down the halls. 

It didn’t take long until Lucinda was slipping down the hallway like a slippery eel. Coming up next to him and waving to a few maids that skittered on by. Sky softened when a few waved back hesitantly. Others dodged or hid behind fellow employees. 

They didn’t speak to each other. Letting silence hang heavy between them as their footfalls echo in the corridors. 

Lucinda was the one to break their silence when they got to his Father’s study room. Filled to the brim with scrolls and other valuables across Minecraft and maybe even beyond. 

“You’re not going to ask about Puffy are you?” 

Sky sighed heavily. Knowing this conversation was going to come up sooner rather than later, something he cursed himself for falling for. “No. I’m not ready for that conversation quite yet. Maybe when Dream is… in better condition. He probably needs to hear it from what I’m guessing.”

The witch hummed in agreement. Watching as the Nether Prince reached out to one book and pulled the top back gently. Slight red stone sounds can be heard before a secret door by the stone mantle of the Ender Dragon on the left side of the room shows itself. With Sky placing a hand on her lower back to lead her through it she didn’t notice that he grabbed an unlit torch. 

Golden light filled the room, stronger than a normal torch and it danced almost mischievously at the edge of Lucinda's vision. Sky’s magic was absolutely lovely, even though it’s used mostly for destruction. Very different to her own mental and physical magic. Though he still somehow leaves destruction into every little thing. Like the flower crowns he makes, turning them into diamonds and gold and ruining them in somewhat to just… make it better. 

She quietly casted her own spells. Mumbling under her breath as Sky chuckled behind her. Chest almost pressed up to her back with how narrow the walkway is. Pink and blue magic greeter the gold. Swaying in tune to an unknown song as it drifted like fog on the ground. Turning invisible and seeping into the concrete. 

“Are we clear?” 

“Yeah. No spies or nothin’.” 

None of them made a sound until they entered the gates before the dungeon. Katelyn and Dante stood guard. Creating the witch and the prince with heavy frowns. 

Katelyn slid the Netherite staff into the crook of her arms before signing to Lucinda. Their own code Aphmau had created for her friends. It was viciously fast and Lucinda chuckled weakly while waving the girl again. Signing the word  _ ‘sorry’ _ along with something else. 

Sky only knew that word because Aphmau signed it constantly while she verbally said it. A tick she picked up and one that might be her new language downfall if she doesn’t get it under control. 

Without a word Katelyn motioned to Dante to help her with the gates. Opening them with a rusted freak making the two non guards flinch. 

“I’ll have to tell Ba that they need fixin’ again.” 

“Probably.” Lucinda answered before placing a hand on his upper arm.  _ “Be careful.”  _ Was her only warning before she was gone. Quick as when she slid up to his side above in the corridors. 

He was alone. He wish he hung onto his anger before Jason spoke up. It’s foolish but it’s better to be angry in his opinion than coming down here with a broken heart of a father. Sky might end up crying or, worse in his opinion, find out that everyone here is not guilty in some way. 

He knows basically little about the Egg besides it spreading Nether material and red stone blocks all over the place. Possessing anyone that held anything red that it touched. 

Hannah… if that’s the girls name, is particularly needy with her roses that covered her body. He’ll have to talk to Aphmau and Kawaii-Chan about that. It can’t be healthy to have all those rose thorns stabbing into your skin constantly. And she’s somehow tied to the Egg as well. 

Sky secretly hates this part of him. The bleeding heart that made him into the Prince he is today. Helping anyone with almost anything, it’s how he made his friends but it’s also how he made most of his enemies as well. 

He had already sent a bunch of scientists and Guards to the DreamSMP to check on the Egg. All donning anti-magic stuff that Lucinda and Kawaii-Chan had enchanted or bewitched, given who made what. The Egg was different from the Dreamon Called Nightmare. Making everyone within its reach possible for possession. 

Making this entire ordeal harder. And making him angrier.

“Why’d you do it.” 

Luckily ol’ bird man Philza Minecraft had to answer to a different set of problems. 

“Huh?” The man lazily drawled. Clumsy hands wiping the drool from his mouth. The Piglin hybrid was still knocked out and Sky couldn’t really blame the poor fool. Ty’s tail is deadly along with poison touch scales. 

“Why’d you ignore your assignment?” 

The Prince allowed the man to get his bearings. Watching as the greyish wings flap open and close slowly. 

“My sons needed me more.” He finally answered. Head bowed still to his Prince. “I know you asked me to come watch over Dream and the server, my old friend, but the first day I entered I had to take the last life of one of my sons.”

Sky balked at that. He heard about Wilbur’s passing, Dream had passively stated that he was the first one to go, but he didn’t know Phil had to kill him himself. Adding those two facts together Sky cursed loudly at himself for being so blind.

“I slipped into a quiet mourning, not fully knowing the server’s three life then turned into ghost shtick, and I had to watch over Tommy and Techno. I… forgot about Dream, never saw the boy unless in passing glances but he looked fine.” 

A fist slammed into the Netherite next to the bars. Phil flinched when the glass from the surrounding lamps shattered and the fire from inside it burned a bright yellow. He knows the Prince wouldn’t beat him. Not with his own fist’s, their too close of friends for him to do that, but guards are swarming around the dungeon at all times. Melted Gold eyes glared at him and the bars started to heat up. 

At the edge of his vision he can see a glowing gold splotch the size of Sky’s fist glowing through the Netherite. 

“At least you got your son back  _ whole.”  _

The pure rage that dripped from the Prince’s voice before he leaned his head back. Looking down at the man still on his knees. Both bodies shook, one with cold and the other in anger. 

“You’ll be tried on negligence to the safety of the Prince and going against direct orders from head Admin.” Sky took dark satisfaction at the stunned look and hearing the choked sound coming from the winged man. “The charges may change once Dream wakes up and can legally make his own decisions without pain, medical drugs, or magic clouding his mind. Until then you will wait here unless my son requests your audience.”

With that he turned away from the man and stalked down the wall way. Coming to the main corridor and nodding to the Guard on duty before walking deeper into the prison. Passing by rows and rows of empty prison cells. It’s very rare that they even use them in the first place. The last time was when Pa decided he was ready to repent and join his family. Going from Herobrine to Father then to Pa.

Realistically the word  _ ‘Pa’ _ came from Dream actually. Grandpa was too long so his five year old brain shortened it to Pa and refused to budge on the matter. Grandpa was only spoken to when he was in trouble or Dream needed help pranking his father. 

His small smile slipped off his face as he noticed the sick fog of blue and pink. Lighting up and stopping at the edge of the hallway where Lucinda is. Slowing down Sky bit his bottom lip and stood in front of the dangerous magic fog. Should he interfere knowing that Puffy was held in a cell in this hallway. 

Something dark whispered him not to. Just walk away and let Lucinda get out whatever is her blood stream. Something lighter in him told him to check up on the women. Lucinda could fucking merk a person in seconds. 

Taking a step towards the thick fog Sky was about to rais his hand to… he doesn’t know,  _ knock?  _ Only to have Lucinda’s voice echo dangerously.

_ “I swear to Notch, Sky. _ You will be placed into the hospital next to Dream!” 

“Threat received loud and clear.” Sky shouted back while whipping away with a look. 

The Guards that were nearby snickered under their breath and the Prince relaxed his shoulders at their reaction. Taking a deep breath and diving down another hallway. Happy attitude disappearing when he came face to face with the head Warden of the supposed Pandora’s Vault. 

“Hello, Sam.” Sky snarled. “Let’s have a little chat.” 

None of the Guards noticed or couldn’t recall the cracking sounds of knuckles. Too busy with the other prisoners or taking note of empty prison cells to do anything. 

———

Across the entire Admin Campus Notch watched his younger brother stalk back and forth in the empty halls of the hospital. Swearing under every language in the universe while glancing back to his grandson's closed room. 

They’ve been  _ ‘kicked out’ _ in blunt terms by the head doctor and nurse of the night shift. Even though they could still hang out in the halls since they are… well,  _ them.  _

“All ribs!” Herobrine muttered exasperated. “All ribs fractured or broken! Not one of them untouched! And don’t get me started on his wrist.” He swirled to point a finger at Notch. 

The older brother only raised an eyebrow before watching as his brother started pacing again. 

“He’s going to have to relearn how to write with his left hand. I won’t be surprised if it’ll be permanently disformed. Not that I don’t trust Aphmau and Seto’s magic or anything, the kittens are a wiz with this stuff since they are your kids, but still.” 

“Ba.” Speak of the Wither and she may appear. 

Aphmau came strutting down the hallway. Whatever night shift’s were present slid out of her way. Two hot plates covered in purple magic to keep work were clutched in her hands. 

Taking one plate from her Notch noticed that tonight’s dinner was salmon with asparagus, Mitch and Jerome must have made dinner. They always did like to wind down by cooking a meal for an army after a raid on a server. 

Aphmau turned sharply and shoved the other plate into a startled Herobrine's hands. The God fumbled with the plate and fork she tossed him with a “you need to eat or you’ll wither away with worry before your Grandson is awake.” Before flipping a card out of thin air between her fingers and pressing it to the monitor with a gentle green beep. 

The door closed and Notch had to stifle a laugh at the frigid look Brine had given the door before shuffling over to him like a toddler that got scolded. Shoving a piece of salmon into his mouth and humming once the flavor fully hit his tongue.

They two men sat in silence while they ate. The only sound was their forks clinking against the plate. That is until Herobrine chose to mumble something under his breath before shoving more salmon into his mouth. 

“What has mother taught you about mumbling under your breath.” Notch asked exasperated in a fond manner. Knocking his foot into his little brothers. 

“I hope Sky shatters one of their spines.” 

_ “Herobrine!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to add all the characters in the tags? No bc I don’t need that shit to be to long thx u


End file.
